24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 4: 3:00pm-4:00pm
Behrooz goes to a hospital to get pain medication for his mother. Jack, Tony and a CTU tactical team apprehend Dina and offer to give Behrooz immunity if she helps CTU find the override device. See the screenshot gallery... Episode guide Previously on 24 *Marwan tells Navi that CTU has managed to shut down most of the reactors. He says that he will manage the override himself to ensure that the remaining six reactors meltdown on schedule. When Navi asks what he can do to help, Marwan tells him to worry about his problem. Navi swears that Behrooz and Dina will be dead by the end of the day. *'Secretary Heller' finds out that someone inside CTU is leaking information. He sets a trap and he and Erin Driscoll arrest Sarah Gavin for passing classified information. Sarah denies the charges. *'Jack Bauer' finds out the man Audrey recognized from the warehouse is Henry Powell, a computer consultant that used to work for McLennan-Forster. McLennan-Forster is the defense contractor that designed and manufactured the override device controlling the nuclear reactors. *Jack and Tony detain Powell as he attempts to leave Los Angeles in a helicopter. As they get walk back to their car with him, a sniper shoots and kills Powell. *Edgar searches Marianne's system and sees that she piped into Sarah's system to communicate with someone outside Counter Terrorist Unit. He tells Curtis and Driscoll, and Marianne runs out of the building. After Curtis catches up with her in the parking lot, her car explodes and she gets knocked out. The following takes place between 3:00pm and 4:00pm 03:00:00 Curtis argues with Driscoll and says he warned her about Marianne. Driscoll says she isn't to blame and notes that Curtis was romantically involved with Marianne at one point. They agree that they need to protect themselves, and they both decide to omit certain details when questioned by Division. Driscoll won't mention Curtis' past relationship with Marianne, and Curtis won't reveal that he warned Driscoll about hiring Marianne. President Keeler questions Secretary Heller about Marianne, who remains unconscious after the blast from the car bomb knocked her down. Secretary Heller explains that evacuation has commenced near the San Gabriel Island reactor, which is expected to meltdown within the hour. Jack calls CTU and tells Driscoll that Powell was killed by a sniper, but that he was able to get two frequently dialed numbers from Powell's cell phone. One of them belongs to Marianne. Edgar runs a search on the other number, and finds out that it's a mobile account. He tells Driscoll that the phone needs to ring four times for him to triangulate the position. 03:05:42 Navi visits a woman named Farah while looking for Dina and Behrooz. She tells him that she hasn't seen Dina, but he doesn't believe her and barges in, thinking she is hiding the two. Farah resists strongly when he approaches her bedroom, but suddenly Farah's lover opens the door and threatens to throw Navi out. Navi points a gun at the man, then turns to leave. Farah begs Navi not to tell her husband about her affair. He merely says she disgusts him. In a nearby hotel room, Dina’s cell phone rings. She believes that Navi is calling, but since Behrooz can't tell who it is, she won't let him answer it. Meanwhile, at CTU, Edgar pings the location to a hotel in Chatsworth. Driscoll calls Jack and sends the coordinates to his PDA. 03:08:36 CTU tactical teams arrive at the helipad where Jack, Tony, and the chopper pilot who was hired by Henry Powell wait. Jack grabs Tony to leave, but Tony resists and tells Jack that he's done helping. Jack insists that he needs Tony's help. Tony reluctantly follows, and they leave for the hotel. 03:09:39 Behrooz apologizes to Dina and blames himself for her being shot. She explains that Navi cares about their cause much more than anyone or anything. Behrooz decides to visit Dina’s brother, Naseem, at a nearby hospital where he works. Dina doesn't want Behrooz to leave, saying that Naseem doesn’t know why their family was living there, but Behrooz is adamant that Dina needs pain medication. A tech agent has established contact with the workers at the San Gabriel Island reactor. Driscoll informs Secretary Heller that the reactor has begun to melt down. They speak briefly with Derek Rosner, an engineer at the power plant, who tells them that the radiation levels are 500 rem, which is 10,000 times the dose of an x-ray. He warns that the radiation will soon spill into the atmosphere. It’s too late for the people who have been exposed. 03:12:22...03:12:23...03:12:24... 03:16:48 Edgar calls his mother, Lucy, who lives near the San Gabriel Island plant. She has seen the news report of the danger there but is stranded in her house, confined to a wheelchair and attached to an oxygen tank. Edgar tells her to get a ride with one of her neighbors, but she says they're all gone. He says he will send someone to pick her up. 03:18:27 Audrey tells Secretary Heller that she will help out since CTU is understaffed. She decides to coordinate State Police and National Guard and try to maximize room for civilian traffic. Jack and Tony arrive at the hotel and meet up with the tactical team. CTU Agent Lee Castle greets Jack and questions Tony's presence. Jack says that he wants Tony there, but Castle reminds Jack that Tony is not authorized to be in the field. Jack says that when he enters the hotel room, he wants Tony there to back him up. Castle gets Tony a vest and briefs them. He says CTU has a fiber-optic camera in the room and that according to the manager, the suspects are a woman and a teenage boy, both of Middle Eastern descent. 03:20:25 Dina hears a noise outside her room and reaches for her gun. Jack and the other agents enter the room, and Jack knocks the gun out of Dina's hand as she tries to kill herself. Agent Castle pins Dina down, pressing his thumb onto her gunshot wound. She screams in agony and Tony grabs Castle and pushes him up against the wall. Jack yells at him to leave the room. In the hallway, Castle says that Tony has no right to give him orders. Jack calms him down and says Tony did the right thing. Jack knows that if Dina was willing to kill herself, she won't give up information under force. Jack assures him that Tony did the right thing and asks him to give Tony a break as a personal favor. 03:22:04 Jack sends Dina’s fingerprints to CTU. Tony tells Jack that Dina has a gunshot wound and that she was probably shot only a couple hours ago. Behrooz goes to Lindauer Memorial Hospital to see his Uncle Naseem, a pharmacist. Naseem says that people are panicking about the meltdown and looking for iodine pills. He asks if that's what Behrooz wants, but Behrooz explains that he needs pain medication for Dina. Naseem asks what's wrong with her and Behrooz says she hurt her back but can't reach her doctor. Naseem explains that she needs a prescription, but Behrooz repeats that she couldn't reach her doctor. Naseem tells him to have a seat and wait. Naseem calls Navi from his office and says that Behrooz showed up looking for pain medication. He notes Behrooz's disturbed behavior, and Navi says Behrooz may be taking drugs. He asks Naseem to keep him there until he can come pick him up. Naseem asks how long he'll be, and Navi says fifteen minutes. 03:24:55...03:24:56...03:24:57... 03:29:26 Edgar approaches Audrey and explains his mother's situation. She tells him to call the National Guard but he says he already tried. He asks her to call on his behalf and see if she can arrange for someone to pick up his mother. She says she can't make any promises, but she'll see what she can do. 03:30:36 At Tony's request, a medic gives Dina pain medicine. Jack reviews Navi and Dina's records on a laptop. They are not on any terrorist watch lists and neither one of them has a criminal record. Driscoll calls Jack and reveals that CTU has a recording of a cell phone conversation between Dina and Behrooz from earlier in the day. Driscoll says the call may explain who shot Dina. Jack listens to the call Behrooz made to Dina after killing Tariq. Jack realizes that this is his leverage to get Dina to talk. 03:33:13 Jack and Tony enter the room where Dina is being held. After taking a moment to wash his hands and face, the questions starts. She does not respond to Jack's questions initially, but then explains that every war has its casualties. She tells Jack that she won't waste his or her time trying to explain something Jack will never understand. Dina is caught off-guard when Jack reveals that he knows she protected Behrooz from Navi earlier in the day. Jack tries to persuade her to help, saying that Behrooz will be found and killed by his father if CTU doesn't find him first. Dina does not want Behrooz to go to prison, and Jack promises to have President Keeler sign a pardon for him if she helps them find the override device before another plant melts down. Dina agrees to help them once she sees the document. 03:36:37...03:36:38...03:36:39... 03:40:53 Jack convinces President Keeler to grant clemency to Behrooz because they are short on time and Dina and Behrooz are their only leads. Keeler reluctantly agrees, but tells his aide to make sure the pardon is non-binding. Edgar asks Audrey about his mother's chances of help, and Audrey apologizes and says she can't get anyone to go get his mother. He is devastated. 03:42:23 Edgar gets through to his mother’s phone, and tearfully tells her that he couldn't find anyone to come get her. She thanks Edgar for trying and tells him that she wants to end her life on her terms. She tells Edgar that he's been a wonderful son and that she's proud of him. She tells him to continue working hard because people are counting on him. Edgar begs her to hold on while he keeps trying, but she tells him she loves him and hangs up. Edgar gets his coat and begins to leave CTU. Driscoll stops him, and reminds Edgar that his mother would want him to stay at work and help save thousands of other lives. He agrees to stay. 03:45:55 Jack brings Dina the faxed pardon from the President. She reads over it and says that Behrooz is at Lindauer Memorial Hospital. Jack tells her to call Behrooz and tell him that CTU agents are coming to pick him up. She calls his cell phone and tells him that she is with government agents and that she is going to help stop Navi in exchange for Behrooz's immunity. Behrooz is worried and suspicious, but Dina assures him that everything will be okay. She offers to ride with the agents to pick him up. Behrooz tells Naseem that he has to leave and he'll just get the medication elsewhere. Naseem stops him and confesses that he called Navi. Behrooz yells at Naseem and tells him that his father is a terrorist. Behrooz reveals that Navi was behind the kidnapping and the meltdowns. He says that his whole family is involved with the terrorist attacks and that they've killed people. Naseem doesn’t believe him and says Navi will be upset to hear Behrooz's lies. When Behrooz realizes that his father is coming to get him, he runs away and Naseem chases after him. 03:49:45 As he is running through the hospital, Behrooz runs right into Navi. Naseem catches up and apologizes for letting Behrooz get away. Navi shoots Naseem twice in the chest. Navi grabs his son and drags him into the stairwell. Navi tells him he broke his heart, and presses a gun to Behrooz’s forehead. Behrooz reveals that Dina is ready to tell the police everything if he is killed. He tells Navi to check outside to confirm his story. 03:50:52...03:50:53...03:50:54... 03:55:26 As Jack, Tony, Castle, and Dina pull up to the hospital, they notice security guards running into the building. Jack enters the hospital and learns from one of the guards that a pharmacist was shot. The guard also tells him that a Middle Eastern man fled with a teenage hostage. Jack calls Tony and tells him Navi is at the hospital with Behrooz as a hostage. He instructs Tony to meet him in the parking garage. Dina wants to know what's wrong. Tony reassures her that they will save Behrooz. Navi takes Behrooz into the parking garage. Behrooz tells his father that he has always hated him, but that he's no longer afraid of him. Navi forces him into a car and drives away. 03:57:33 Tony drives into the garage as Jack comes down the stairwell into the same lot. Jack sees Navi driving toward him and he tries to shoot out the tires. Navi runs into Jack, who crashes onto the windshield. Jack rolls off and keeps shooting at the car. He finally hits one of the tires, and then Navi crashes into another car. Navi gets out of the car holding Behrooz at gunpoint. Jack tells him that he just wants Behrooz, but Navi won't release him. Tony drives up and Dina sees Behrooz. He yells for her, but Navi takes him through a door into the basement. Jack sets up a link with CTU to get a layout of the basement. Audrey tells her father that the evacuation route from San Gabriel Island is locked in a standstill and that weather report indicate an on-shore wind that will sweep the nuclear cloud over all the people trying to evacuate. Split Screen: Navi holds his son at gunpoint, planning his next move. Tony drives into the hospital's basement to meet up with Jack. President Keeler looks out the window of Air Force One. The reactor at San Gabriel continues to spew core material into the air. Lucy Stiles prepares to kill herself, while Edgar sits at CTU, despondent. Jack gets the schematics for the basement and realizes that Navi and Behrooz are trapped. Tony wonders if they can negotiate, but Dina says Navi won't negotiate. She announces that the reactors will go off within two hours and that Navi will kill Behrooz anyway. She says she is only helping them to save her son, but will happily see the reactors melt down if CTU cannot save him. 03:59:57...03:59:58...03:59:59...04:00:00 Memorable quotes * Tony Almeida: I appreciate the sentiment, Jack, but you don’t have to prop up my ego. * Derek Rosner: All attempts to contain the core have failed. * Jack Bauer: I'm going through that door first. I want him to back me up. * Dina Araz: Every war has casualties. * Jack Bauer: These people don't know about your war. These people are innocent. * Dina Araz: No one is innocent. * Edgar Stiles: Look, I hate asking for special treatment...that's not something I would normally do...but she's my mother. * Lucy Stiles: You have been a wonderful son, Edgar. You've been a gift to me and your father. It's okay. I'm going to a better place and I'll see you there...but not for a long time. You've got a lot to do - great things. * Naseem: I gave your father my word. * Behrooz Araz: My father is a terrorist! * Navi Araz: You broke my heart, Behrooz. * Behrooz Araz: I hate you. I've always hated you, and the only reason I never said so is because I was afraid of you. But I'm not afraid of you anymore. * Navi Araz: (at a car) Get in. * Behrooz Araz: Go to hell. Dramatis personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Kim Raver as Audrey Raines * Alberta Watson as Erin Driscoll * and William Devane as Secretary of Defense James Heller Special guest star * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida Guest starring * Jonathan Ahdout as Behrooz Araz * Roger Cross as Curtis Manning * Louis Lombardi as Edgar Stiles * Geoff Pierson as President John Keeler * Nestor Serrano as Navi Araz * Cameron Bancroft as Agent Lee Castle * Michael Benyaer as Naseem * Nancy Linehan Charles as Lucy Stiles * Todd Kimsey as Derek Rosner * Zilah Mendoza as Farah * and Shohreh Aghdashloo as Dina Araz Co-starring * James Calvert as Security Guard * Brandon Barash as Brandon (as "CTU Agent") * Vince Duvall as Helicopter Pilot * Maria Quiban as Reporter * Chris Eckles as Farah's Lover Background information and notes * Although now a main cast regular, Lana Parrilla doesn't appear in this episode. * Although she did not play a character in the series, actress Shannen Doherty, who has admitted to being a fan of the show since the first season, visited the set on multiple occasions and was invited to provide DVD commentary for this episode. Day 409 409